Il est l'heure
by AbbyDrac
Summary: La solitude était son l'unique compagne de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissera mourir, ne supportant plus sa vie. Elle se laisse mourir pensant enfin trouver la paix. Mais elle se réveille dans un endroit à la fois familier et totalement inconnu. Sans souvenir, elle va apprendre beaucoup... Il est l'heure pour elle d'avoir une seconde chance...
1. Chapitre 1 : Il est l'heure de mourir

**CHAPITRE 1 : IL EST L'HEURE DE MOURIR**

Je suis étendue au sol. Je baigne dans mon sang. Mes longs cheveux roux sont à présent imbibés de ce même sang. Mes yeux verts sont à présent noircis par les coups que j'ai reçu et je ne peux en ouvrir qu'un. Ce qui ne m'est pas d'une plus grande aide puisque ma vue commence à se troubler. J'aperçois cependant des lueurs rouges et bleues, et j'entends des sirènes. Une ambulance ? Dommage, il est sûrement déjà trop tard pour moi. La police ? Dommage, mes agresseurs et probablement meurtriers sont déjà partis.

J'ai la sensation qu'il se passe une éternité jusqu'au moment où l'ambulance s'arrête près de moi et où l'on vient m'aider. On me demande comment je m'appelle. Je ne peux pas répondre et je ne suis plus certaine de le savoir. On me parle, on me dit que tout va bien se passer, qu'il vont tout faire pour me sauver. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux être sauver. A quoi bon ? Je n'ai ni famille ni amis. Personne. Je vis seule dans un box que je loue. On me dit de ne pas m'en faire qu'il vont trouver de la famille. Mais je viens de dire que je n'en avais pas. Mais l'ai-je dis ou l'ai-je pensé ? Je ne sais plus tout s'embrouille. Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? On me soulève et une douleur lancinante me traverse le corps tout entier pour finalement finir dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'on me martèle le crâne de l'intérieur. Je veux hurler mais je ne peux pas. Je veux bouger mais je ne peux pas. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est écouter ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je peux aussi dormir. Alors je ferme les yeux et je laisse les ténèbres m'envahir.

Lorsque je me réveille, je n'ai plus aucune douleur. Je me sens bien, légère. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Je décide alors d'ouvrir les yeux, espérant me réveiller dans mon box. Mais tout ce que je vois c'est une chambre blanche avec un lit. Dans ce lit une jeune femme branchée à des machines, couverte de bandages sur la tête et les bras. Au bout du lit, j'aperçois un dossier. J'y lis que cette jeune femme a plusieurs côtes brisées, qu'elle risque de devenir aveugle de l'œil droit, qu'elle a reçu un coup à la tête. Elle a des entailles au niveau des poignets. Sur sa bouche, j'aperçois une blessure qui risque de former une cicatrice. Soudain, je me rend compte que la machine indiquant la fréquence cardiaque hurle. J'appelle à l'aide. Des infirmières et médecins arrivent. J'essaye de leur expliquer que je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé, ce que je fais là, qui est la jeune femme dans le lut. Mais ils m'ignorent. Je comprend que l'inconnue est en arrêt cardiaque. Un médecin lance alors :

"Jennifer, apportez-moi le chariot de réa !

Jennifer s'approche de moi. Je m'attend à ce qu'elle me demande de sortir, mais non. Elle me traverse pour prendre le chariot derrière moi. _Elle me traverse._ Je reste figée en essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Ils ne m'ignoraient pas : ils ne _m'entendais _pas. On ne m'a rien demandé. On m'a traversé. Parce qu'on ne me voyait pas. Alors, tandis que le médecin criait : "Chargez ! Dégagez !" et que le corps de la jeune inconnue se soulevait, je compris : la jeune inconnue c'était moi. J'étais un fantôme. Mon âme était sortie de mon corps. J'entendis encore une fois "Dégager !", la machine cessa de hurler, et je fus propulsée dans mon corps.

Le réveil suivant se fit dans mon corps. On m'informa que j'avais dormi près d'un mois. Je pouvais de nouveau ouvrir mon œil droit avec lequel je voyais difficilement. Une cicatrice fendait bien ma lèvre. Un peu comme Altaïr dans Assassin's Creed. Je ne recevais pas de visite hormis celles du personnel de l'hôpital. J'eus aussi une visite de la police, on me posa des questions sur ce qui m'était arrivé. Mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Rien sauf l'odeur du sang. Ils pensaient cependant avoir trouvé des suspects, mais rien de concret si je n'avais rien à leur raconter.

Les journées passaient. Et moi je passais ses journées près de la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôpital à lire. J'avais une belle vue sur le parc et le lac. C'était apaisant. J'allais devoir rester ici quelque temps, car au-delà des blessures physiques il y avait aussi des séquelles psychologiques. La dépression me dévorait. On m'avait ramené des affaires de mon box, notamment des livres, des vêtements et surtout mes figurines de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Chaque nuit je rêvais de faire parti de cet équipage, de cette famille. Malheureusement j'étais condamnée aux ténèbres et à la solitude…

Un soir, la pluie battait et l'orage grondait. Dehors c'était une véritable tempête. J'avais peur, j'étais seule. Je mangeais et dormais à peine. Cela faisait 5 mois que je vivais à l'hôpital et 2 mois que je ne parlais plus. J'étais plongée dans un mutisme. Ce même soir, je m'étendais dans mon lit. La pluie me berçait. Je regardais mes figurines. Je regardais Marco. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je n'arriverais pas à tenir un jour de plus comme ça. Je suis fatiguée. Je veux dormir. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de mourir...


	2. Chapter 2 : Il est l'heure de découvrir

**CHAPITRE 2 : IL EST L'HEURE DE DÉCOUVRIR**

Enfin. Tout est fini. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Il fait sombre. J'espère que de la lumière va apparaître. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un lit douillet, au chaud sous une couette épaisse. Petit à petit, je commence à ressentir des sensations comme des fourmis dans les pieds et les mains. On garde donc un semblant de son corps dans l'au-delà ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essaye de bouger. Mais je n'y arrive pas comme si j'étais paralysée. Je continue d'essayer pendant plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures. La douleur à la tête revient et je perd la notion du temps. Finalement je bouge mes mains et mes bras. Puis la tête. Je peux uniquement bouger le haut de mon corps.

" Hey ! Je crois qu'elle se réveille, entend-je. Va chercher une infirmière. Et Père aussi, il aura sûrement quelques questions à lui poser."

J'entends quelqu'un se lever, une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière qui passe par la fenêtre m'éblouit un peu mais je m'habitue rapidement. Je remarque alors que ma vision est parfaite. Mon œil droit n'a plus rien.  
La chambre dans laquelle je me trouve est petite. Un lit et un bureau. Je suis relié à une petite machine comme à l'hôpital. Sauf que je ne suis pas à l'hôpital. Tout est en bois. Dans cette chambre se trouve une personne, assise sur une chaise près de mon lit. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je la reconnais. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je commence à paniquer un peu. Elle doit s'en rendre compte car elle me dit :

"Détend-toi, tout va bien. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Au fait, je m'appelle Satch et je suis le commandant de la 4ème division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Et toi ?"

Il me dit tout ça sur un ton calme et en souriant. Il essaye de me rassurer. J'ai l'impression que je peux avoir confiance, sûrement parce que j'ai lu les mangas et vu l'anime One Piece. Mais je suis perdue : qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que j'hallucine ? Ou suis-je bien morte et ceci est mon "paradis" ? Dans tous les cas j'essaye de respirer calmement et je m'apprête à lui dire mon nom.

Seulement voilà : je ne m'en souviens pas. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Je sais que je suis dans le monde de One Piece, je sais que j'étais malheureuse, que je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital et que je me suis laissée mourir. Il ne me reste que des bribes de souvenirs.  
Mais le pire, ça va être de l'expliquer.

Je ne peux pas parler.

Je commence à paniquer et j'essaye de faire comprendre à Satch que je n'ai pas de voix. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je tremble.

A ce moment, deux personnes entre : le capitaine Barbe Blanche et une infirmière. Avant que l'infirmière ne ferme la porte, je pus voir beaucoup de personnes se bousculer pour essayer de voir à quoi je ressemble.

" Alors tu es enfin réveillée, me dit le capitaine. Dis-moi ton nom.

\- Euh… Père, elle est muette ", lui explique Satch.

Mes tremblements s'estompent et j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Puis, je leur fait signe de me donner de quoi écrire. On me donne donc un cahier et un stylo qui étaient rangés dans le tiroir du bureau. J'écris alors ce dont je me souviens, le fait que leur monde n'est pas le mien et que dans un certain sens je le connais, etc…

Mes trois interlocuteurs ont chacun une réaction différente en lisant mes explications. Satch est un peu gêné. Il pense que je me suis pris un gros coup sur la tête. L'infirmière, répondant au nom de Carla, explose de rire et pense surtout que je suis complètement cinglée. Je me sens humiliée…

Mais Barbe Blanche me regarde droit dans les yeux et je peux lire dans les siens qu'il me croit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me croit et ça me soulage.

"Pour l'instant tu vas rester avec Satch, me dit-il. Si tu as un problème ou des questions, tu viens nous voir Satch, Marco ou moi en premier."

Pas besoin de me dire qui est Marco. Il sait que je sais. Même si j'en suis contente, ses réactions me paraissent étranges… comme s'il me connaissait.

Il sort de la pièce, l'infirmière derrière lui.

Satch me sors de mes pensées : "Viens, je vais t'aider à te lever."

…

J'apprends que c'est Satch qui m'a retrouvée. Voilà pourquoi c'est lui qui me prend en charge. Il m'explique qu'il va me faire visiter le navire, ou du moins l'essentiel vu la taille du bâtiment.

Il m'aide à faire quelques pas dans la chambre. En effet, Satch m'informe que cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il m'a retrouvée. J'ai donc un peu de mal à tenir sur mes jambes, mais mes réflexes reviennent assez rapidement.

Je lui demande par écrit si je peux prendre une douche. On s'apprête donc à sortir pour aller vers sa chambre, mais je m'arrête. Je me souviens du groupe agglutiner près de la porte pour essayer de me voir. Ça me fait un peu peur…

"Ne t'en fais pas, me lance Satch, Père les a sûrement fait partir"

Je le suivit alors. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel prenait des teintes oranges. La mer était calme. Le pont était presque vide, seuls quelques uns restaient pour profiter de l'air et discuter. Certains se sont retournés et ont commencé à chuchoter sur notre passage. Nous montâmes des escaliers et passâmes une porte. Puis il ouvrit une autre porte et une autre, et une autre. On avait passé tellement de porte et de couloirs que j'avais arrêté de compter. J'étais sûre de me perdre si on me laissait me débrouiller toute seule. Satch ouvrit enfin une dernière porte qui débouchait sur un grand couloir avec encore plus de portes.

"Voici l'aile des commandants, me dit-il. Tu as retenu le chemin ?"

Il dû voir à ma tête que, pour moi, tout ceci ressemblait à un gigantesque labyrinthe. Il éclata alors de rire :

"Ne t'en fais pas, je te taquine. Tu retiendras le chemin au bout d'un moment. Tu verras, ça viendra tout seul."

Il ouvrit alors une porte (encore). Cette fois-ci c'était celle de sa chambre. Celle-ci était plutôt grande avec lit, bureau, commode, bibliothèque et une salle de bain annexée.

Satch prit une serviette dans sa commode et me la donna :

"Prend le temps qu'il te faut, je vais te chercher des vêtements propre"

Je m'enfermai alors dans la salle de bain, j'enlevai la chemise qui ressemblait, d'après le peu de souvenir que j'avais, à celle des malades dans les hôpitaux. Je pus voir dans le miroir que ma peau était très pâle, mes yeux vert ressortait plus. La douche était une douche à l'italienne avec une grande paroi en verre.

Je fis couler l'eau chaude. Elle coula le long de mon corps : c'était revigorant. Je me lavai le corps et les cheveux et je restai un long moment sous l'eau brûlante. Enfin, je sorti de la douche. La vapeur d'eau envahissait la pièce et le miroir était recouvert de buée.

J'entrouvris la porte afin de voir si Satch était revenu. Il avait à ses pied un sac que je reconnu aussitôt : le mien. Un sac à dos avec des os dessus. A côté mes bottes à clous. Aucun souvenir ne me revenait, je savais juste que ces affaires étaient les miennes.

"Père a donné ça pour toi. Il a dit que tu les reconnaîtrais. Il faudra aussi que tu ailles le voir demain."

Je pris mon sac et mes bottes et retournai dans la salle de bain. Dans le sac il y avait des vêtements : sous-vêtements, débardeur, pantalon noir avec des chaînes et une chemise rouge à carreaux.

Je sorti enfin habillée et coiffée. Satch m'attendais, coiffé de son éternelle banane.

"Tu as faim ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je fis signe que oui.

"Alors, on va aller manger. Pendant que les autres prendront le repas je pourrai te faire visiter l'essentiel du navire. Comme ça on ne sera pas déranger par ceux qui veulent te voir. Il va aussi falloir qu'on te trouve un nom en attendant que tu te rappelle le tien."

Je pris un papier sur son bureau : _Je peux le choisir ?_

"Bien sûr. Tu as une idée ?"

_Je ne sais pas... Dis-moi où, quand et comment on m'a retrouvé._

"C'était sur _Dragon Island_, sur la plage, tu étais à moitié dans l'eau. Il faisait nuit. Une très belle nuit, pleine lune avec un magnifique ciel étoilé. Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout... Ça t'aide à trouver un nom ?"

_Pas pour le moment, je vais y réfléchir encore un peu._

"Ah ah, rit-il, tu y réfléchiras pendant qu'on te remplis le ventre et que je te fais une visite guidée. Allez viens."

Et je le suivi en dehors de sa chambre.

Il est l'heure pour moi de découvrir...


	3. Chapter 3 : Il est l'heure de rencontrer

**CHAPITRE 3 : IL EST L'HEURE DE RENCONTRER**

Je réfléchissais toujours à un nom - en attendant de retrouver la mémoire - tout en suivant Satch vers le réfectoire du navire. Celui-ci était immense. Satch m'expliqua que tout le monde ne mangeait pas à la même heure suivant les activités effectuées dans la journée. En effet, sur un navire avec un équipage composé de 1600 pirates, il y avait du boulot. Par exemple, le nettoyage, la lessive, la cuisine, la veillée de nuit, etc…

Quelques membre d'équipage étaient déjà assis autour des tables. Ils discutaient, jouaient aux cartes, ou bien évidemment parlaient de moi, se mettant à chuchoter quand ils s'aperçurent de ma présence… Déjà hier ils avaient fait ce coup. Je décidai donc d'attirer l'attention de Satch :

_Tu pourrai leur faire comprendre que s'ils ont quelque chose à me dire, ils peuvent venir me voir directement. Ce genre de comportement me met vraiment mal à l'aise._

Satch les interpella : "Venez vous présenter bande d'abruti ! Vous avez vraiment un comportement de gamin ! Elle va se sentir mal.

\- Désolé commandant ! Répondit l'un d'eux. C'est juste que Carla nous a raconté que la nouvelle était cinglé."

Toute la table partie alors dans un fou rire. Je baissais la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais humiliée. Je me dirigeais vers la porte du fond qui me mena à la cuisine. Celle-ci était grande. Elle comportait de nombreux comptoirs, cuisinières, frigos, et placards qui devaient êtres remplis de nourriture. Je pouvais entendre Satch gueuler contre "la bande d'abrutis". Je pensais pouvoir être seule et peut-être trouver un petit truc à manger en attendant Satch, mais j'entendis soudain une casserole tomber. Je me dirigeais prudemment vers le bruit et je pus découvrir quelque qui était inattendu et à la fois peu étonnant : le commandant de la 2nd division, Portgas D. Ace. Il avait un gros morceau de viande dans la main et du riz plein la bouche. Il m'aperçut alors :

"Shalut ! Il avale. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur, j'ai cru que c'était Satch. Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ?"

Je pris mon carnet : _Oui. Tu devrais faire attention, Satch va bientôt arriver._

Il pris un air à la fois amusé et terrifié : ça l'amusait un peu d'emmerder Satch. Il engloutit toute la viande et le reste de riz et se leva. Il tendit sa main :

"Au fait, moi c'est Ace ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je tendit aussi ma main et lui écrivit que je ne me souvenais pas de mon nom et que j'en cherchait un autre en attendant, histoire qu'on ne m'appelle pas "la nouvelle" à longueur de journée.

"Je peux t'aider à en trouver un ? Ça pourrait être amusant !"

Il avait toujours un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On aurait dit un grand enfant. Un Peter Pan. Je trouvais ça étrange la mémoire. Je me souvenais de films, livres, séries, musiques, personnages fictifs, jeux vidéos mais impossible de me souvenir de ma vie, de mon nom. Soudain, je senti une main sur ma joue. J'eus un mouvement de recule.

"Excuse-moi, dit Ace. C'est juste que tu avais une larme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste ?"

_Je ne sais pas trop… On s'est un peu moqué de moi. J'aimerais me souvenir de qui je suis. Et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir ma place ici…_

Il me prit dans ses bras : "Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seule."

Je lui rendit son câlin en pleurant. Je ne pleurais pas de tristesse mais de soulagement ; ça me faisait tellement du bien de savoir que je n'étais pas seule. J'avais l'impression que Ace me comprenait. Satch entra quelques secondes plus tard et je dû lâcher Ace à contre-coeur. Satch vit que j'avais pleuré.

"Ace ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Rien du tout ! répondit Ace en se cachant derrière moi, ce qui m'amusait.

Satch, me voyant rire, se détendit un peu. Mais il avait toujours l'air sur les nerfs. Il se tourna vers moi :

"Ceux qui se sont moqués viendront s'excuser et seront mis de corvées. J'irai parler à Carla, l'infirmière qui fait circuler ce genre de rumeurs. Si Père te fait confiance, je te fais confiance aussi. Bien, tu dois mourir de faim, on va te faire un truc à manger. Ace tu sors, hors de questions que tu voles de la bouffe."

\- Hey ! Moi aussi j'ai faim, ri-t-il. (Mais un regard de Satch suffit à le faire partir). A plus tard la nouvelle !"

Je lui rendis son sourire et lui fis un signe de la main. Satch avait l'air content que je me sois fait un nouvel ami rapidement, surtout après ce qui s'était passé dans le réfectoire. Nous préparâmes un repas simple : pâtes et gruyère râpé et un œuf. Je remarquai alors à quel point j'avais faim et je dévorai le tout en quelques minutes. J'aidais Satch à nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle, lorsque plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la cuisine.

"Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! s'exclama Satch. Il faut qu'on commence à préparer le repas de ce soir. Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aider mes cuisinier. Tu peux faire le tour du navire pendant que tout le monde mange, tu seras plus tranquille comme ça."

_Merci beaucoup pour le repas. A plus tard !_

Je ramassais mon sac à dos et me précipitais en dehors des cuisines. Le réfectoire commençait à se remplir. Les conversations et les rires fusaient de toute part. Je me frayais un chemin parmi les gens qui n'étaient pas encore assis afin de rejoindre au plus vite l'extérieure. Je ne voulais pas entendre des remarques ou qu'on m'adresse la parole. Pas maintenant. Il y avait trop de monde et je ne me sentais pas encore très à l'aise. Heureusement, personne ne parut me remarquer. En sortant, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas comment rejoindre la chambre de Satch. Par miracle, je pus croiser Ace et je lui décris alors la situation. Il était accompagné d'un homme vêtu d'un kimono rose et violet : Izo, Commandant de la 16ème division. Ace lui parla de ce que je lui avais dit dans les cuisines pour que je n'ai pas à tout réécrire. Izo me rassura aussi en me disant que tout se passerait bien ici et que si j'avais un problème je pouvais m'adresser à eux. Ils me guidèrent jusqu'à l'aile des commandant. Puis ils partirent manger.

Je me retrouvais seule. J'en profitais pour aller me laver les dents et je pensais me reposer un peu ; j'avais eu beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps. Mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment fatiguée alors je repris mon sac. Il me semblait plus lourd qu'avant. Je l'ouvris et y trouvais quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant : un livre. _21/11/63_ de Stephen King.

…

Je mis du temps à retrouver le chemin pour le pont. J'avais vraiment un mal de chien à retenir le chemin. J'allais avoir encore besoin d'aide pour le retour…  
Il n'y avait personne sur le pont - tout le monde devait encore être en train de manger. Je décidais alors d'aller m'installer tout devant, sur la tête de baleine. Je sorti mon livre et le commençait. Je me plongeais dans l'histoire, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourait et où j'étais. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je passais comme ça, mais je me sentais bien. En relevant la tête, je pus voir un homme au cheveux blond et vêtu d'une veste mauve assis un peu plus loin. Il avait un carnet et un crayon à la main. Il releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je me sentis rougir. Ses yeux étaient sombres et envoûtants. J'étais intimidée et il sembla le remarquer puisqu'il sourit, se leva et s'approcha de moi. Marco, commandant de la 1ère division était vraiment grand. Enfin je le rencontrais.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il me tendit le papier sur lequel il était en train d'écrire un peu plus tôt. Ou plutôt dessiner. En effet, quand je pris le papier dans les mains je pus voir qu'il m'avait dessinée pendant que je lisais. J'aimais beaucoup et je fus très touchée.

_Merci._

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je t'ai pris comme modèle ? »

_Pas du tout. Je suis un peu gênée quand même. Je ne suis pas très jolie. Pas autant qua Carla…_

Il eut un petit sourire amusée, mais il ne se moquait pas de moi.

« Tu es bien plus belle qu'elle (je rougis) et je suis sûre que tu es mieux qu'elle. En tout cas d'après Satch tu es quelqu'un de très gentil. Et je pense qu'on devrait bien s'entendre si tu aime lire autant que ça. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ou plutôt _écrire_. J'étais intimidée, il était très grand, au moins deux mètres. J'étais minuscule à côté de lui du haut de mon 1,59 mètre. Mais il était vraiment très gentil.

« Je te fais peur ? »

_Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste très timide._

« Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Mais ça me ferait plaisir si j'avais d'autres occasions de te dessiner. »

Et il me fit un grand sourire qui me fit fondre. Je lui fit un signe de tête signifiant « à moi aussi ».

« Au fait, j'allais oublier mais Père voudrait te voir. Il va sûrement te poser quelques questions et vouloir apprendre à te connaître. »

Alors on se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine et il me parla de ce qu'il faisait sur le navire en tant que commandant de la 1ère division et second du capitaine. J'avais vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui et qu'on discute encore longtemps. Mais voilà qu'on arrivait à destination. Il frappa à la porte.

Il est l'heure pour moi de rencontrer...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Il est l'heure d'apprendre

**CHAPITRE 4 : IL EST L'HEURE D'APPRENDRE**

Le navire avait accosté sur une petite île afin de faire des provisions pour le prochain voyage. J'avais compris qu'on irait sûrement bientôt sur l'île des Hommes Poisson, il faudrait donc aller jusqu'à l'Archipel Sabaody pour, m'avait expliqué Izo, faire recouvrir le navire d'un revêtement spécial. Je m'entendais bien avec Izo. Avec beaucoup d'autres aussi, mais Izo était quelqu'un de plus calme, ce dont j'avais grandement besoin avec toutes les questions que je me posais. De plus, j'avais du mal à bien m'intégrer. Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à ma place. Et impossible de trouver un foutu nom, alors évidemment tout le monde continuait de m'appeler "la nouvelle", et parfois "la folle". Mais c'était plus rare grâce aux réprimandes des commandants et du capitaine.

Pendant que certains faisaient les courses, d'autres buvaient. D'autres encore draguaient, nageaient, se reposaient, profitaient du soleil. Quant à moi, j'errai d'un coté de la plage. Seule. Me posant maintes questions depuis l'entretien d'il y a trois jours…

Mes pensés furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme, grande (environ 1,90 mètre), la trentaine. Elle avait un piercing au septum, les cheveux rasés de près, elle portait une salopette en jeans et des chaussures vert pomme. Enfin, elle avait des yeux qui semblait être de véritables émeraudes, rendant son regard envoûtant.

"Bonjour", me dit-elle.

N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé ma voix, je ne pus lui répondre. Et ayant envisagé de rester seule toute l'après-midi, j'avais décidé de ne pas prendre mon carnet. Impossible de communiquer. Cependant, Salopette Girl sorti trois carnets d'une sacoche. Le premier était simple, à spirale et fin. Les deux autres en cuir étaient beaucoup plus épais : l'un était noir avec une petite fermeture en argent, l'autre était bleu avec de gros carreaux et possédait un petit cadenas en plus de la fermeture en argent. Celui-ci me rappelait étrangement quelque chose… mais quoi ? Je réfléchissait lorsqu'un mal de crâne me pris.

"Tout va bien ? paniqua légèrement la jeune femme. Tu ne devrais pas trop penser à ce qui a été dit pendant ta discussion avec le capitaine. Tu ne te souviens pas totalement de ton ancienne vie et tu viens sûrement d'apprendre de nouvelles choses."

Elle me fit un grand sourire rassurant. La mention de mon entretien avec Barbe Blanche m'indiquait qu'elle faisait parti de l'équipage. Mais je ne savais pas qui elle était. Alors, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées :

"Mon nom est Kiwi. Je suis une des infirmières. Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que Carla dit, je pense qu'elle te voit comme une menace. Surtout depuis… Et puis changeons de sujet. Je t'ai amené ces carnets. Marco a dit que cela te ferait plaisir."

Marco… Apprendre qu'il avait pensé à moi m'avait fait sourire. Kiwi continuait :

"Le petit carnet est pour communiquer avec les autres. Le noir, pour écrire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, les aventures que tu pourrais vivre. Et le bleu, c'est si tu as besoin d'écrire certaines choses dont tu ne veux pas parler ou ce dont tu as du mal à parler. En somme c'est un journal intime."

Je formais un _merci _avec mes lèvres. Puis, nous partîmes ensuite m'acheter des stylos, des vêtements. J'en profitais pour m'acheter des livres dont un sur l'île où l'on m'avait retrouvée.  
Après quelques heures, nous retournâmes au navire. Le soleil se couchait, donnant au ciel de belles couleurs rouge orangées. La mer semblait être un diamant. Un magnifique tableau que j'aurai aimé immortaliser. J'aurais pu si j'avais eu un.. mon… Nouveau mal de crâne. C'était comme ça depuis trois jour, chaque fois que j'essayais de me rappeler quelque chose. Trois jours… Trois jours depuis cette foutue discussions avec le capitaine. Depuis trois jours, je me sentais vraiment mal. A part. Seule. J'évitais tout le monde. Izo, Satch, Ace et Curiel (commandant de la 10ème division) avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je refusais d'en parler.  
Soudain, je m'arrêtais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. Un sentiment que j'avais déjà dû ressentir dans mon ancienne puisqu'il me semblait familier me pris soudain : ma tête tournait, j'avais la nausée et du mal, beaucoup de mal à respirer. J'entendais la voix de Kiwi comme si elle était à des kilomètres d'ici. Mais une autre voix, une voix que ne connaissais pas, attirante et effrayant à la fois me dit : "_Ohana"._ Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Je lâchais toutes mes affaires et m'enfui en courant. Tout en courant aussi loin que possible, laissant Kiwi dans l'incompréhension, j'essayais de comprendre en quoi ma conversation avec Barbe Blanche avait bien pu me mettre dans ses états…

**_Trois jours plus tôt_**

"Entrez", dit le capitaine.  
Marco m'ouvrit la porte de la cabine de celui qu'il appelait _Père_. C'était une grande pièce avec un lit, un bureau et plusieurs machines et objets médicaux. Il y avait également assez de place pour accueillir tous les commandants. Le capitaine était sur son lit, une chope de bière faisant au moins deux fois ma taille à la main.  
J'étais quelque peu stressée, je ne savais vraiment ce qu'allait me demander Barbe Blanche. Marco nous laissa seuls. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste.

"Assied-toi et détend toi, rit-il, je ne vais pas te manger."

Je pris alors place sur la grande chaise près du bureau. Je m'assis en tailleur sur la chaise, me sentant plus à l'aise comme ceci.

"Tu ne veux pas retirer ton sac à dos ?"

Je fis non de la tête. Le garder sur mes épaules me procurait un sentiment de sécurité. Je me sentais même prête, comme Jake Epping dans _22/11/63_, à sauver le monde, à voyager, à vivre des aventures. Mais bien sûr, j'étais bien trop faible.  
Je pris un papier et un crayon qui se trouvaient sur le bureau : _Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?_

"J'ai des questions à te poser, répondit-il calmement. Mais j'ai aussi des choses, ou au moins une, à t'apprendre sur toi."

Je me redressais. J'étais intriguée. Peut-être que j'allais enfin savoir ce que je faisais ici.

"Te souviens tu de ton nom ?"

_Non._

"En as-tu trouvé un ?"

Encore une fois, ma réponse était : _Non_.

"Te souviens-tu de certaines choses ? Sur toi ? Sur nous et notre monde ?"

_Je me souviens que j'étais souvent triste, mais pas pourquoi. Je me souviens que j'ai eu mal, autant physiquement que moralement, mais pas pourquoi. Je me souviens que j'étais seule, mais pas pourquoi. Sinon, je me souviens que j'aimais lire et rêver, sûrement pour échapper à la vie que j'avais. Par rapport à votre monde, je me souviens que c'était un livre nommé One Piece. Je me souviens de votre nom, des noms des commandants. C'est comme si je vous connaissait, sauf que je ne connais rien de votre vie. Juste vos noms. C'est vraiment difficile à expliquer. Quand j'ai l'impression de me souvenir de quelque chose, je me heurte à un mur et impossible alors de me rappeler._

"Je vois, dit-il simplement. Dans ce cas je pense que c'est à moi de te dire ce que je sais."

Il posa sa chope de bière, se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux

"Dans un livre parlant de mythes et légendes du monde, au chapitre _Dragon Island, _l'île où nous t'avons trouvée, on raconte ceci : _Une nuit, un éclair déchirera le ciel. Alors, elle apparaîtra, celle qui protégera le monde et sauveras la lumière grâce à ses ténèbres. Fille de la nuit. Femme du sang. Liée aux écailles. Oeil brisée._  
Il me semble qu'il y a une suite, mais je me souviens juste de quelques bribes sur des avertissements à propos d'un volcan et d'un fratricide à éviter. Peut-être autre chose."

Il avait une main sur son front comme si un mal de tête l'avait soudain assailli.

_Comment savez-vous que cette fille et moi sommes la même personne ?_

"Satch t'as trouvé à l'aube après une tempête infernale. Ton oeil gauche est brisé dans un sens puisqu'un trait traverse ton iris. Sur un point, je suis comme toi, j'ai la sensation de te connaître mais un mur m'empêche d'avoir accès à mes souvenirs. C'est sûrement la vieillesse."

Il rit et pris une grande gorgée de sa bière. Quant à moi, j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. "_Celle qui protègera le monde", _ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Je ne savais même pas me battre. Je ne connaissais pas mon nom. J'avais besoin d'être seule. Je sorti de la cabine. Marco était parti. Je crois qu'on m'a parlé, mais j'étais trop perdue pour entendre quoique ce soit. Je me souviens juste avoir repris mes esprit dans ma chambre. Mais impossible de dire si j'y suis revenue seule ou si quelqu'un m'a raccompagné…

Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'en apprendre plus sur moi.

**_Maintenant_**

Je courrais toujours. Je savais ce qui n'allait pas : on attendait quelque chose de moi sans même me demander mon avis. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop. Pour l'instant, je voulais juste me souvenir de mon nom et de mon ancienne vie. La deuxième chose que je voulais c'était m'intégrer à ce monde, à cette famille.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais toujours les carnets que Kiwi m'avait offert en main, mon sac à dos sur les épaules. Soudain, ma tête heurta quelque chose et je tombais à terre. Je me frottais le front quand j'entendis :

"Hey, ça va ?"

Le "quelque chose" était en fait "quelqu'un". Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir l'âge de Ace. Il était grand, musclé, les cheveux blonds, des yeux verts. Il portait une casquette à l'envers et un tablier couvert de farine. Il m'aida à me relever. J'étais encore quelque peu sonné, et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes carnets étaient tombé. Je me penchais pour les ramasser et il m'aida.

"Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question, est-ce que ça va ? (Mes mains tremblaient tellement que j'avais du mal à ramasser les carnets). Hey, on se calme tout va bien, dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je m'appelle Finn."

Je le regardais ne pouvant lui répondre. Je mis ma main sur ma gorge en lui faisant comprendre que j'étais muette.

"Oh… je vois. Viens avec moi, je vais te donner à manger et à boire. Tu as les yeux rouges et tu a l'air complètement paniqué. Tu as un nom ?"

Je pris le stylo acheté un peu plus tôt et le carnet "communication", et tout en me souvenant de la voix entendue lors de ma fuite, je me dis qu'il était l'heure de trouver un nom. Alors, j'écrivis ceci : _Je m'appelle Drak._


End file.
